Her End of the World
by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn
Summary: Jasmine has what she wants most. A group of perfect friends, and the semi-annoying boyfriend, but in the end, her friends are always there. But after the most imperfect day of her life, Jasmine looses everything. She doesn't know if she will trust again. But that's where Logan comes in.
1. Friends of Foes?

**Jasmine's POV**

I put the last book in the locker, letting out a huge sigh as I looked in there. I knew if I closed it, I would come face to face with the most annoying boyfriend in the world. He closed it for me, and smiled at me.

"Jazzy!" Tom smiled, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Tommy!" I said, putting on a fake smile with fake enthusiasm. I didn't like him at all. When we first met, it was like love at first sight, but after four months ofdating the most boring guy in the world, you kind of don't feel the connection. I couldn't just break up with him though, and he's in our group now.

"Hey, Get a room!" The familiar voice of my friend Garrett filled the hall as he, Delia, Lindy and Logan walked up. Logan looked like he wanted to band someone's head against the wall, and Lindy looked extremely happy. Almost to happy, and she's overly-excitied about getting an apple in her lunch.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked, sympathy in my voice. That wasn't fake at all.

"Jaz, I need to talk to you." Logan said. I nodded. Logan took my hand and I felt like a little spark went off. I ignored it as he pulled me away.

"Logan, seriously, what's up?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"Logan, seriously, what's up?" I looked in the eye's of the most beautiful girl in the world.

"It's about Tom." I said again. I don't know how I can tell her this. She seems really in love with him.

"What?" Jasmine said. She looked calm, like I might say something good. Oh, I wish I was.

"He was kissing..." I paused. I couldn't finish that. How do you tell someone she was betrayed by her best friend? You try it. It's not fun.

"Who?" Jasmine said, tears welling up.

"I'm sorry Jaz. I really am. He was kissing Lindy." I said, wiping a tear from her face. Jasmine sighed and got up.

"That's why Lindy was extremely happy, more than usual." Jasmine said, sniffiling and choking up another tear. I got up and hugged her, wrapping my arms around her as she used my shirt as a tissue. It doesn't bother me. I have an extra in my locker. Plus, I take any chance to flirt with her.

"Thank you Logan. For telling me." She looked up at me, without letting go.

"Jasmine, you are too special too be treated this way." I said and we let go with each other.

"Logan, I need to break up with him." Jasmine said, and she took my hand and pulled me toward the group. I thought I felt a spark, but I ignored it.

* * *

**Jasmine POV**

I was crying. Why was I crying? I didn't even like the guy. But maybe it's because of Lindy.

"Tom, if you wanna kiss my best friend, don't do it while were together. So you can kiss her now." I said, calmly. A tear fell down my face.

"Kay." Lindy and Tom said, with smug looks on their faces. They kissed again then drew apart. I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Oh ya, and Jasmine, did you hear? Your out of the group." Tom said, smirking. I started tearing up, wide eyed.

"W-what?" I said, the years rolling out like crazy. I don't know why. What did I do?

"We didn't vote on that." Logan said, from behind me.

"All in favor of replacing Jasmine with Tom?" Delia, Lindy, Garrett and Tom raised their hands. I didn't know if Logan did or not, I ran away before I could see.

They dumped me. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, and I don't even know if I have friends anymore.


	2. Why?

**Jasmine's POV**

I ran straight home and threw myself on my bed, buring my head in my pillows. I was crying, and repeating their words over and over in my head. I cried again, and grabbed a tissue and blew my nose. I went into the kitchen in my empty house, and grabbed the gallon jug of vanilla ice cream. I grabbed the funniest movie ever, White Chicks, to try lift my mood.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"Lindy, are you kidding me?" I said, with anger in my voice. Jasmine was Lindy's best friend. Why would she do that to her?

"Oh please, Logan. The only reason I liked Jasmine is because she hit you in the face with her backpack. By the second day I wanted to get rid of her!" Lindy laughed, twirling her hair and smiling at Tom.

"Delia? Garrett?" I sid, wanting an answer out of them.

"Well, at first Jasmine was okay, but she is so self absorbed! All she likes to talk about is how she's so smart, she's such a good detective, she's so... well Jasmine!" Delia said.

"I've always thought she was amazing. But then when she got her boyfriend, she became diffirent. I didn't like it at all. I mean I know we wanted to get rid of Tom while Jasmine was dating him, no offense Tom, but for me, it was really Jasmine. I like old Jasmine." Garrett said, looking at Logan with the most serious look.

"Fine then." Logan said, and walked toward her locker. Lindy walked up bhing him and touched his shoulder.

"No matter what, your always my twin brother. It's me before her or anyone else." Lindy said, whispering it in his ear. She linked arms with Tom, and the four walked away.

"Well then I need a better twin sister." Logan said, and headed toward Jasmine's house.

* * *

**Jasmine POV**

I laughed a little as my favorite scene flashed on the screen, but it quickly faded away and I had a huge bite of Ice Cream. A threw the spoon at the wall, and cried a little more. I tried to focus on the movie, but couldn't. All I can think about is Lindy's smug look. I started crying again as I layed down on the couch, and looked at the tv. Even at the funniest scene in the movie couldn't make me fell better. I heard the doorbell ring and I answered the door.

"Listen, Jaz, I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now. But I'm sorry. For everything."


End file.
